


Ordinaryily unique

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Maybe it’s a coincidence but (Y/N) never once spoke over Ben. Sometimes she would even cut off her own sentence to let Ben speak. But if dear old dad taught him one thing, it was not to believe in coincidences.-“You knew! You fucking knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me you were like it too!” (Y/N) burst, walking forward to point a threatening finger at him.





	Ordinaryily unique

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, So not late this time, Yay!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I’ve been slightly obsessing over this Tv show... which is probably not healthy but hey. 
> 
> Also been watching some other Films/Tv shows that Robert Sheehan hadn’t been in so you could probably be expecting some Misfits and more. But there’s deffo gonna be more TUA
> 
> (Warning; I’m pretty sure this is shit)  
> Pls enjoy,

It was dark when he first saw her, and he was off his face with drugs and alcohol. Truth be told, that night was one of his craziest. 

It was Ben who pointed her out, saying she was perfect for him. It was true, not in the way that Klaus had originally thought though. What Klaus had in mind was an equally as crazy and unique girl or boy as him. But who Ben lead him to was nothing of the sorts. 

She was a petite girl, only about 5’2, he easily towered over her. She was sensibly dressed, not any thin heels like the other girls were wearing. The thing that stood out most to Klaus though was that she was completely sober, not high either, just drunk from happiness. 

He woke up on her couch in the morning, last nights memories coming back in a blur. The odd few things that he could remember were pretty crazy though. 

Clambering off the couch, the junkie made his way to where he could hear the soft hum of who he assumed was the mystery girl. 

“Mornin’ Klaus” she greeted as soon as she caught sight of his reflection in the kettle. “Umm, hi. Who exactly are you again?” He inquired, rubbing the bridge of his nose as though that’d miraculously destroy his headache. 

“Wow, you really don’t remember anything do you?” The (Y/H/C) haired girl giggled, slightly worrying Klaus. What did he do? “I’m (Y/N), you got really drunk last night and we ended up egging this old house together and a bunch of other crazy shit.” The (Y/E/C)-eyed beauty hummed before taking a swig of her tea. 

“Oh god, we didn’t do anything too bad did we?” He worried. Not for himself, he was worried that he had got the smaller girl into trouble. 

It took Klaus a while to realise that the girl was wearing his top, sending a shiver of fear through his still foggy brain. “Oh god, we didn’t... have... do it did we?” Four questioned in shock. 

“No, no, no, you spilt your drink on mine so you offered me yours. We didn’t have do it.” She laughed, replaying the memory over in her head. 

“Now, Klaus, what’d you want for breakfast?” (Y/N) questioned. “Eggs?” He suggested. “I’m afraid I’ve got none left.” She smirked, running a hand through her (Y/H/L) locks. 

“Hmm... surprise me,” he shrugged before making his way to the bathroom which he already instinctively knew.

 

The smell of bacon swam through the kitchen as he entered, breathing the mouth-watering odour in. “Ughhhh, I forgot how good bacon smells,” Klaus sighed, shoulders relaxing. 

And so Klaus ate breakfast with this unique girl whilst discussing anything under the sun. 

“I guess I’ll see you around.” The (Y/S/C) girl sighed, hugging Klaus goodbye. “Guess so,” he replied, practically melting into the hug. 

And they did. They found themselves running into each other and doing crazy shit nearly every week. And every time he woke up on her couch before having a refreshing breakfast where they spoke about nothing and everything. 

He had definitely found out more than he had ever hoped he would about the girl. She was the same age as him, worked at a bookstore downtown and was an only child and an orphan. He liked that she didn’t ask personal questions. After all, he didn’t want to scare her off. 

It was rather funny, she would ask the most obscure questions. What’s your favourite tree? What’s your favourite type of tomato? Your favourite pillow filling? And she knew he liked it that way. She knew he didn’t want to get personal and she was completely fine with that. 

He would still frequently be quite shocked that she didn’t drink. She got just as crazy, if not crazier than him on nights out and she wouldn’t even consume a drop of “poison.”

He later found out the reason for this of course. She admitted to being scared of drunk people after one of their weekly meetups for breakfast. It was only a small fear, she claimed. 

It was still enough for Klaus to cut down to the minimum amount of drugs and alcohol though. Much to Ben’s pleasure. It still kept the voice at bay too. 

It wouldn’t take a genius to see how much she relaxed around him. 

He didn’t dare ask why she was scared of drunk people. He had a good hunch though, and that’s why he didn’t ask. Because he knew that he would drag back whoever hurt her back to the land of the living kicking and screaming. 

It was perfect this way though. He didn’t question her fears and she didn’t question the invisible figure he was talking to. He was suspicious though. 

Maybe it’s a coincidence but (Y/N) never once spoke over Ben. Sometimes she would even cut off her own sentence to let Ben speak. But if dear old dad taught him one thing, it was not to believe in coincidences. But what his father didn’t consider was how he would get too intoxicated to look further into the mystery. Though who could really blame him? 

-

(Y/N) was there when Klaus found out his father had died. She was with him when the ghosts came back in full force and he had taken as many drugs as he could get his hands on, not considering the fearful girl beside him, despite Ben’s protests. 

It was (Y/N) who had called the ambulance when he had found him frothing at the mouth on the floor. And it was her who sat there with tearful yet hopeful eyes when he was shocked back to life. 

He had tried rehab, Ben’s worries about (Y/N) staying with him being the thing that finally sent him there. It didn’t help though. It never does. He could never deal with the voices. 

His face was saddened when he saw the look on (Y/N)’s, only for it to turn into an unbelieving grin where he saw the news line. “Reginald Hargreaves Dead.” 

Even (Y/N) let out a shocked laugh when she saw what Klaus was looking at. (Y/N) easily figured out it was her friend’s father. She might not have met him before but she had hated him with all of her might.

She had heard Klaus’ nightmares, she had heard him call for his father and questioned why he did what he did. And she loathed him for it. 

-

“Bunnyyyyyy... will you come pick me up?” Klaus whined into his brothers' phone, he had sold his for drug money. “Sure, where you at Princess?” (Y/N) questioned, already grabbing her car keys. “I’ll send you the address, let yourself in.” “Okay, see you in a bit.”

“Who was that?” Diego questioned as he watched Klaus text the girl their address. “Just a friend” he brushed off with a smirk, handing the brunette his phone back. 

“Boys, are you leaving so soon?” Pogo inquired as he entered, hobbling over with his cane in hand. “Yeah, it kinda smells in here.” Klaus hummed, not completely joking. 

“Oh, yes some rascals egged the house the other week, and the smell just won’t seem to go away,” Pogo sighed, shaking his head. Klaus burst out laughing, now that all made sense. 

“What are you laughing at?” Diego asked with a smirk of his own. “Nothing, nothing. I just remembered something,” he giggled. 

“Guys, we need you in here for a few minutes before you leave,” Luther called out, making the two roll their eyes. Of course, he’d wait until they’re about to leave. “Coming!” Diego groaned. 

And so when (Y/N) enters the eerily familiar house she didn’t find Klaus by the door like she originally thought she would. “Klaus?” She hollered, hands cupped around her mouth. 

“Who’s that?” Five questioned his brother. “I’m here, (Y/N)!” He called back, pulling himself up from his spot on the sofa. The clicking of her small sensible heels got closer, as Five swivelled around on his bar chair to face the scene in front of him. 

“Are you his girlfriend?”Diego interrogated as soon as she stepped through the living room door, making her jump back in shock. “Uh... who are you?” She questioned hesitantly. “His brother, are you his girlfriend?” Diego repeated. “No...”

Diego laid off after that, she did seem a bit confused. “So... Klaus, are we going.” She asked her friend as she awkwardly shuffled on her feet. 

“Yeah-“ “we need him here for just a bit longer, feel free to take a seat.” Lither interrupted. “Oh, Okay.” The girl hummed before taking a seat next to where Klaus had flopped back onto the old sofa. 

-2 min earlier-

“Holy shit.” Five muttered to himself as the (Y/H/C) strolled in. He was lost for words. Him, Five, lost for words, which was very, very rare. 

“Five? What’s wrong?” Vanya questioned, the only one of his siblings to actually notice his shock. 

“That’s... she’s the one that survived. She might be the cause of the apocalypse.” Five told her, before apparating upstairs to grab his father’s gun, appearing back down to his sibling once he had reloaded it, right in front of (Y/N). 

“Put your hands up (Y/L/N)!” Five growled, pointing the gun right at her face. Both Klaus and (Y/N) jumped up in threatening stances. “How’d you know her name?” Klaus questioned, his lazy smile gone for what felt like the first time all day. 

“When I went into the future she was there.” Five hissed. “I thought you said that everyone was dead.” Vanya pointed out, stepping away from the bar and closer to the group. “They do. She survived whatever caused the apocalypse and she saw who did it” Five explained. 

“Then how come she didn’t tell you who it was then?” Alison chimed in. “Because she died before she could tell me who it was.” The boy shouted, taking the safety off the gun. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Five screeched, thrusting the gun closer to the girl’s face. “I-i don’t know what you mean.” She shot back, stepping further behind Klaus and gripping at his sleeve. 

“Five put the gun down!” Klaus growled, sliding fully in front of his friend, Ben standing stubbornly next to him. “Wait... holy shit! Holy shit! Your... you guys are!” (Y/N) suddenly realised, pointing an accusing finger at Klaus. 

“(Y/N)... I was gonna tell you. I swear I was gonna tell you.” Klaus pleaded, begging that the distant fear of her leaving wouldn’t come true. 

“Look, I can explain.” He begged. “What the fuck?” She snapped, now uncaring of the gun so blatantly pointed at her face. “I’m part of the umbrella academy.” He told her. “Yeah, no shit!” (Y/N) hissed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

This was the first time Klaus had ever seen her angry. And not to lie, it kind of scared him... which made him get defensive... yeah, he’d definitely be regretting his later.

“Well, you didn’t exactly ask!” He screeched, shocking (Y/N) so much she stumbled back slightly. He had never shouted around her before, always his calm... high self. 

“You knew! You fucking knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me you were like it too!” (Y/N) burst, walking forward to point a threatening finger at him. 

The rest stood in silence, utterly shocked. None of the men had expected this from the seemingly shy and quiet girl. Five had even placed his gun on a nearby table to watch the scene unfold, whilst Ben just stood shocked still, glaring at Klaus. 

“What?” Klaus asked, anger completely disappearing and replaced by confusion. “You’re joking right?” (Y/N) snapped, not at all surprised to hear that he had forgotten. 

“She’s like us, idiot.” Ben interrupted. “What’d you mean Ben?” Klaus questioned, getting frustrated over himself now. Why can’t he just remember?!

“Ben’s here?” Vanya butted in, voice hopeful. Ben just waved, a small smile on his face. “He waved,” (Y/N) told her. 

“You can see Ben?” Klaus gasped. “Do you seriously not remember?” both Ben and (Y/N) growled simultaneously. 

“What the hell are they on?” Diego asked no one in particular, as he tilted his head in question. All of the other siblings seemed to think the same, as though they were one step away from just assuming them both to be high as kites. 

“Remember what?” Klaus moaned, sick of not knowing. “He was high.” Ben pointed out. “Oh for fuck's sake, of course he was.” The (Y/H/C) groaned. “Hey, why are you on her side?” The druggie wined. 

“And what do you mean ‘like it too’?” Klaus inquired, attempting desperately to understand. Before (Y/N) had even thought about responding Ben surged forward, slamming his fist around the junkie’s face, sending everyone but (Y/N) and Ben reeling back whilst Klaus sprawled ours on the floor. 

“What the hell was that?!” Luther yelled, fists raised and ready to fight. “Am I okay to leave this for you to explain before I punch him too?” (Y/N) asked the seemingly empty space beside her. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Ben sighed, going in for a hug. 

(Y/N) was the only one he knew of that he could actually touch, due to a complicated factor related to her powers. 

1,2,3,4 and 7 all stood in shocked silence as the girl left, calling “find a new ride home” over her shoulder.

“I like her,” Five hummed, taking a swig of the scotch he had acquired during the argument. 

-

It took Ben longer than preferable to forgive Klaus before he would even dare to ask to explain what was happening. “She told you that she had powers and you just completely forgot.” Ben huffed. “I was high!” Klaus wined back, as though that’d excuse his forgetfulness. 

“You weren’t even that high. And I know full well that you’ve remembered less important things when you were twice as high as you were that day.” Ben sighed, not having the energy to be angry at him any more. 

“So... what’re her powers anyway?” Klaus asked hesitantly, not completely sure if he was ready to know. 

And so Ben explained them to him, explained how she could alter the state of water and see the slightest movement of water. And he also explained that that’s how she could see him, according to (Y/N) the water rippled around spirits such as himself, though only the ones that are connected to a particularly strong human soul, like Klaus’. 

“Wow... so I should probably go and apologise.” Klaus trailed off. “Yeah, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time.” Ben huffed. 

“Klaus, where you going?” Five questioned, apparating to his side. “To go see (Y/N).” “Cool, I’m coming with you.” He told him, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Okay.” 

And maybe Klaus would feel bad later but he felt happy right now. He was glad that (Y/N) was mad at him because that would give him a chance to see more sides to her. And he could also spend some time with his younger... older brother in the meantime. 

-

When Klaus and (Y/N) did go back to their weekly routine, (Y/N) found herself been allowed to ask Klaus more personal questions without feeling as though he’d not answer. And even Ben got to join in on this little game of theirs. 

All was good... well until the apocalypse rolled around and (Y/N) was unable to join Five’s time-travelling group in time and was left in an empty theatre.

The last thought in her head was that maybe it’d go better for Klaus the next time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash!
> 
> Commments and Kudos deeply appreciated, feel free to request too


End file.
